


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 27: AU

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Clockwise, Clockwise Frisk (Undertale), Clockwise Sans (Undertale), DAY 27: AU, Destruction of a universe, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Married Couple, Sans x Frisk, Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Sans and Frisk, by trying to bring back someone who never existed, destroy their world.And create a new one.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 27: AU

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what is clockwise?
> 
> I didn’t know this word before the clockwise AU appeared.
> 
> Do you know the clockwise AU?
> 
> It’s an amazing AU, with not a lot of pages, but a lot of amazing art.
> 
> It’s by @oraclesaturn2
> 
> Check it out!
> 
> Anyway, here’s my prompt for this amazing AU.

"Are you sure about that?"

Frisk agreed to lend her power of time, to rewind the clock, to her husband, Sans.  
To bring back someone who no longer exists, the old scientist, WD Gaster.

*of course not, this machine, i don't really know what is the side effects, what could it bring, or what disasters it could trigger.  
"Is it... is it worth it?"

Sans watches the RESET button flicker, the expression on his wife's face is uncertain.  
This situation can lead to uncertain, perhaps beautiful, or chaotic situations.  
But...

*he's down there.  
Wingdings Gaster is still drowning in the Void, for a long time.  
Too long, according to Sans' point of view.  
He thinks that since these years of happiness, married, without RESET, without too many problems, without Chara...  
He can afford to take the risk of trying something again, of believing again.

"...I know. But..."  
*what's the worst that can happen anyway? that it explodes?  
"This is the Void we're talking about."  
*...i know.

She's staring at the machine that's still waiting for the flow of her power, motionless, to perhaps bring back one of her husband's dear ones.

"...Imagine what can happen..."  
*imagine him coming back.

It was hope that drove him to create such a machine.

*listen, if you don't want to, we can always..."  
"...But it would make you happy."  
*i'm already happy, frisky.

Frisk looks at her husband, who is still watching his creation from his laboratory.

"...No. We'll give it a try."  
*...heh.

Everything is already ready, all it takes is her will.  
And maybe their family will welcome another member who had disappeared.  
Yes, she has to believe that.  
He will come back.  
And it will be the best possible ending.  
She approaches, her RESET button shines brighter and brighter.  
And she puts her hand down, activating the power, transmitting this fabulous energy into a machine of steel and iron.  
It activates, turns, lights up.  
A breach opens.  
And finally, something is absorbed.  
**THEIR WORLD.**  
_ _ _  
...It is dark.  
Sans doesn't see anything.

*frisk?  
He blinks, pushes what might hide his sight.

*frisky? darling?  
*where are you? are you okay?

...He sees nothing.

*frisk!!!!?

He finally activates one of his eyes and sees...  
...emptiness.  
A destroyed laboratory, with walls that no longer exist.

*frisk?!

But she's no longer there.

*oh my god... what happened...

His machine also ended up in pieces.  
He ends up getting up, already badly damaged, and leaves.  
He discovers only a small piece of land, floating in an infinite void, as if they were floating in a kind of sphere with pieces of debris gravitating around it.

*what... is this?

It was the end of one universe, and the beginning of a new one.  
An alternative to a world that could have remained peaceful, calm.  
But the wheels of time have changed, and now time refuses to **clockwise**.


End file.
